Asus WL-500g Premium v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / WL-500GP v1.0 __TOC__ WARNING: It is recommended to use ASUS Firmware restoration tool for ASUS routers initial flash (use *.TRX file) NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQWL500GP CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4704KPBG (BCM4704) MIPS Rev = R1 CPU Speed = 264MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB (2x 16MB) RAM Chip = 2x hynix 534A HY5DU231622ETP-6 nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5325EKQMG (BCM5325E) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = Yes PoE = No Power = 5 Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 2 (Via VT6212L 053CD 23B7009800) Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v23 SP3 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4318EKFBG WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-SMA Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = wl0=9 Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Asus WL-500g Premium en (in English) *Asus WL-500g Premium de (in German) *HowTo: unbrick a WL500g Deluxe and a WL500g Premium Flashing DD-WRT TomatoUSB This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Fix Me! Category:Asus Category:Broadcom Category:BCM4704 Category:BCM4318 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g Category:BCM5325E